When Naruto has a party
by aria206
Summary: Naruto's parents are away so he decides to have a party at his family beach house. But things take a turn and get out of hand. Let's just say this will be a party to remember. (Warning, sasusaku lemon inside) other minor pairings. (Nejten. InoSai. Temari Shika. MatsuriGaara. KarinSuigetsu. KonanYahiko.) One-shot.


disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

A/N: Well, here's another one-shot, so I had this for some time, but I never got the chance to post it because, well, I had lost it in my flash drive, I got allot of things on my flash drive ok lol. I'm apologizing in advance for any mistakes. Please enjoy.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Sakura glanced up at her best guy friend that she knew form diaper days. "Yea, I don't see what the big deal is, it's just going be a few people. I've already got the whole thing organized." They were walking side by side heading on over to their cars in the car park of the Konoha high school. They had a long weekend ahead of them and Naruto wanted to have a party at his family's beach house.

"I don't know about this if anything goes wrong your mom would kill you." Sakura leaned up against her boyfriend's black mustang car and watched Naruto unlock his own. "Chill, they are out of town for four days anyways and besides, it's the beach house. I could clean up whenever and they won't even know a thing." Naruto grin, a confident look on his face.

Just then Sasuke came out the building, hands shoved in his pants pocket, with Ino, Karin, Jugo, Sai and Suigetsu at his sides. Sasuke came right up to her and gave her a quick kiss while unlocking his car with his car fob.

"Get a room." Ino teased, leaning on Naruto's car next to Karin, Sakura rolled her eyes at her. "Anyways... I'm having a party tomorrow at my beach house, invites to you all." Karin, Ino and Suigetsu beamed at the new information, again Sakura rolled her eyes at the three for encouraging their knucklehead friends.

"Dobe, I don't think you should, we're in the middle of a school term, and your mom would kill you." Sasuke stated making Naruto boil with anger. "Shut up teme, my mom don't have to know anything, besides, it's just a few of us, nothing to big, jezzz, you sound like Sakura_chan!"

"Yeah Sasuke don't be a party kill-ah, this would be awesome." Karin grin excitedly at her friends, she couldn't wait for this party, it's been a while since she's been to one. "I don't see the harm in it. After all Naruto said it's a few people so." Jugo opens Sasuke's back seat door and enter followed by Suigetsu and Karin.

They usually got a ride with Sasuke to and from school since they lived nearby. "Whatever." Sasuke got into the driver's seat and waited for Sakura to get into the passenger's seat next to him. "Later loser." Sasuke said to Naruto with a smirk before driving off, Naruto stuck his middle finger at the raven hair boy.

"Well, let's get a move on!" Ino honked Naruto's car horn startling him. And so she had already gotten into the back seat.

000

Naruto glanced around the house once more making sure everything was in place. In half an hour people would start coming over. Things looked good, there were drinks, finger food, snacks and alcohol and beers, a makeshift dance floor and places people could sit if they wanted to. All their valuables were left at his house and at the side of the house he had a bonfire set up so that when they were ready they could light it up.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo and Sai had come over to help out since they got the first set of invites.

"Music is set up." Sai came to stand next to him, handing him a bottle of water. "Now all there's left to do is start this thing up." Naruto nods to Sai, and Sai gave Suigetsu and Sasuke a thumb up, and the music began playing.

000

Naruto stood near the kitchen counter a beer in hand the rest of his friends had arrived with other people from school. Things seem to be going along well and now he was searching the crowd for someone in particular, but he couldn't find her.

Glancing around, he smiled widely at his friends. Ino had Sai backed up against a wall as she grinds up on him to 'Hotel room by Pitbull'. Karin and Suigetsu were all on the ground pressed upon each other, he knew they liked each other.

Matsuri and Sari were dancing together on the dining table, this brought allot of guys around them, including Kankuro.

Naruto was surprised to see Gaara upside down with a tube in his mouth chugging down beer from a keg in a corner with some guys around him cheering him on. Shikamaru and Temari were on a single sofa making out in another corner. Everyone was having a good time, which was the whole point of this party.

Suddenly a beauty came into view. Her raven hair let down and her pale lavender eyes scanning the place. She had on short shorts in the colour black and a purple crop top that reached above her belly button. Her makeup light and a black converse on her feet.

With her was Neji but he soon left her to go over to his girlfriend, Tenten, who was dancing with Sakura.

Naruto walked over to the girl, a drink in hand for her. "Glad you could make it Hinata_sama." He whispered into her ear, making her spin around to see who it was, only to come face to face with him. "N-Naruto_kun, you scared me there." She smiled up to him a faint blush on her cheeks as she took the drink he was offering to her.

Sakura left Tenten and Neji alone and went over to Sasuke who was hanging out with Jugo, Shino and Kiba. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. "Dance with me." Sasuke wasn't the type of dance, but for her he'd do anything, when he led her to the make shift dance floor she grin in excitement.

'How low by Ludacrise' was playing now and Sakura thought this song would be perfect to show Sasuke what she could do. As they reached on the dance floor Sakura jammed her back to Sasuke's front and began moving to the music. His hands came to rest on her hips as he moved with her. The more she pushed back, the more he'd push forward.

When the fast parts came up Sakura began twerking on Sasuke almost pushing him off his feet, but he managed to keep his balance. Suddenly he spun her around and they were grinding on each other's fronts.

Sakura slightly leaned back as she gyrated on her boyfriend, the smirk on his face made her chuckle. Sakura then did a little jump and wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist still whining on him. Sasuke then had her pressed on the back of a sofa as they clung to each other grinding to the music.

Naruto was surprised to see his two best friends on the dance floor, they were so graphic right now, and Hinata at his side was just stunned. "Who knew Sasuke had it in him right." He joked, making Hinata smile, he wanted to ask her to dance but he wasn't sure how to.

Just then Lee and Choji ran through the crowd bareback and only in their boxers with beers in their hands screaming bonfire. This caught the blonde's attention, he hadn't started the bonfire. Grabbing Hinata's hand to pull her outside and was beyond shocked at what he saw.

There were almost over a hundred people outside partying around the bonfire, the music was so loud he couldn't hear all the screaming and noise that came from outside. Hell, he was standing outside and it still sounded like the music was next to him. Lucky there wasn't neighbours around to call the police for the loud noise.

The bonfire was larger than he had set it for, apparently people had tossed the old logs that were on the beach into it. Naruto panicked a little, where did all these people he didn't know come from. There were a hundreds and over for sure. "N-Naruto_kun who are they?" Hinata pointed to a bunch of topless girls that were covered in chocolate. They sat on a big blow up pool that was filled with melted chocolate.

"They look like college students." He stated, and then he notices his cousin Yahiko with his girl Konan and his buddy Nagato drinking around the bonfire. "It seems like my cousin invited his friends over."

"Your cousin?" Hinata looked up at him with confusion. "Yea Yahiko, look over there." He pointed to the guy and as if it was a normal thing Yahiko waved to him. "Oh." Hinata walked behind Naruto as he made his way over to his cousin. "What the fuck man!?" Naruto yelled at the guy with a lot piercing. "Chill dude, I heard you were having a party and invited some friends."

"Some friends, you call this some friends! You weren't even invited!"

"Look little cuz, I'd help you clean up after if you get off my back." Naruto could tell that Yahiko was stoned, he could practically smell the scent of marijuana from the boy and his friends. "Fine, you better keep to your word." With that said Naruto walked of pulling Hinata along with him, there were a lot of drunken college guys eyeing her like she was candy.

"Boobs!"

Sakura turned to see Lee in a chocolate filled pool with topless, bra-less girls, older looking girls around him. Not long after Jugo and Shino joined him. She rolled her eyes at their drunken behaviour.

"Naruto better know what he's doing." Sasuke mumbled to her trying not to look at the girls in the pool. He and Sakura had come out to get some fresh air only to see all these people. "Is that... Itachi?" Sakura squinted her eyes and stared at the older version of Sasuke.

"Huh... yeah, that's him all right." Sasuke glanced at his brother, it wasn't often you'd see the guy acting this way. Itachi was in beach pants and had a girl pinned under him in bikini clothes. He was pretty much having sex with the girl, just with clothes on, ok well they were graphically dancing and not the petty way Sasuke and Sakura had been dancing.

The girl had her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, trying to keep up with the boy. Itachi was in a push up possession grinding on the girl dragging her on the ground a little. 'Bruno Mars – locked out of heaven' was playing loudly, this was properly the reason Itachi choose this kind of dancing. This song was somewhat intoxicating when it was so loud in your ear.

Sasuke pressed his palm over Sakura's eyes, he knew Itachi wouldn't want her to see him acting this way. They shared a big brother, little sister kind of relationship. "Come, let's go back inside." He pulled her along with him.

Since Naruto could blame most of this on his cousin Yahiko, he let go of the responsible feeling he had inside him and brought out his party side. So now he was taking shots with Kiba and Hinata, well Kiba was taking body shots of a drunken college girl lying on the counter in a bikini.

Hinata had also let loose a little and was laughing with him at the stupidest things ever. "Wooooohooooo!" Kisame, Itachi's friends jumped up on the counter and began pouring beer on the girl's body. Then he jumped off and ran out the door, the girl got up, took her bikini top of threw it on Kiba's head and walked off.

"Good idea!" Hinata was about to pull off her crop top but Naruto stopped her. "What?" She glared at him, she wasn't herself so he had to stop her from doing something she'd regret. Plus, he wasn't like the idea of anyone seeing what she had on under her top. "Let's... let's dance, yeah, let's dance." She let go of the hem of her top and grin. "Oh!" She jumped off her stool and pulled Naruto along with her, leaving Kiba behind, the bikini top still on his head.

'Sean Paul ft Keyshia Cole – give it up to me' was playing. Naruto was both surprise and impressed when Hinata pressed herself onto him and began grinding, this made his pants tightened. To make it even worse, Sari came over and began grinding on Hinata making her press up even more on him. The only thing he could do was hold her waist and dance with her, even if feeling her body on him was getting him hot and bothered.

Gaara and Matsuri were trying to get a room to finish what they had stared downstairs. Matsuri had been dancing on a table with Sari when Gaara pulled her to him to dance. While dancing on the dance floor things had started getting heated and now they were making out in the hallway upstairs looking for a room. There were a total of five rooms and two bathrooms upstairs. They had checked out the first room only to be yelled at, there was a threesome going on, and Gaara had noticed Obito, one of Naruto's cousin's friends, in the middle of the two girls.

The next room he was shocked to find his older brother Kankuro and a brunette college girl.

"That was awkward." Matsuri chuckled, Gaara didn't find this funny though, more scarring to him because Kankuro was naked getting head, a blow job.

"More like disturbing." He grumbled kicking the next door open. "Hey handsome, hot babe come in, join us." A red head called to them next to her a black hair girl, yes both of them were girls, making out. "Uhhh... no." Matsuri shut the door and pulled him along, Gaara wouldn't say it, but seeing that caused him to feel even more aroused than he was.

Unfortunately the fourth door was locked, meaning it was occupied. "At least they knew how to lock a door." Matsuri commented voicing her thoughts and moved along. Little did they know Shikamaru and Temari were in there getting it on. "Last one, cross your fingers." Gaara said while pushing it open only to see a bathroom. Matsuri chuckled. "Wrong one." The next door was also locked, but they could hear Karin screaming Suigetsu's name on the other side. "Ew." Matsuri made a face at this. "Fuck this." Gaara dragged her to the empty bathroom; locking the door behind them he began kissing her again.

000

Ino, Sai, Neji and Tenten stood on the upstairs porch getting ready to finish what they started. Well more like Tenten and Ino dragged both boys with them to put their plan into action. While Ino and Sai was making out in the small storage room downstairs Ino found fireworks.

She had found Tenten and Neji dancing near the stairs. She knew Tenten would want in on this so she invited her and the brunette eagerly accepted. "Hurry!" Tenten shoved the tangled strings of the fireworks in Neji's face, he was untangling them. Meanwhile Ino and Sai were getting ready to light them and send them up to the sky. "I'm hurrying." Neji scoff tugging at the thing in frustration. He'd rather be with his girl on the dance floor right now, but no she just had to agree with Ino's stupid idea.

Sakura sat in Sasuke's lap on a log near the bonfire. Itachi had finally stopped dancing with the girl and was with Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and Kakuzu smoking. So Sasuke had let Sakura take him outside, inside was getting too crowded. Plus Naruto and Hinata were with them sitting next to them and Hinata and the blonde boy was acting extra friendly with each other. Suddenly a loud screech was heard, followed by a popping sound. The four and the other people looked up to see the fireworks. Naruto looked up in confusion, but he had noticed Ino, Sai, Neji and Tenten up on the porch.

But Hinata had pointed to a pretty orange colours explosion in the dark but starry sky and his attention were on her now. People from inside ran outside to see as well and as the sky lights up with all the different colours they began cheering while raising their drinks to the sky.

"Woooooh!" Hinata shouted along with Sakura. "Yeah!" Naruto screamed out, Sasuke rolled his eyes at the three, but he cupped his hand around his mouth and screamed out as well. Sakura had to admit intentionally or unintentionally Naruto was the host to one heck of a party. She knew for sure when everyone returned to school on Wednesday, this is all they'd be talking about hell even college students would be talking about it.

After the fireworks people scattered about to continue their partying. It was half past eleven and this party was no were near the end.

"Hey, hey put that down!" Naruto, Hinata, Konan and Yahiko had to stop people from trying to dump their sofa into the bonfire. "If you want to make it bigger use the fucking logs not furniture!" Yahiko yelled at Zetsu and a couple of other guys. "You heard him!" Konan glared at them, causing them to run back inside with the sofa.

The place was trashed, garbage everywhere, even clothes littered the floor. "Naruto, Naruto! Come quick, some guys are trying to start a bonfire inside." Choji came running out breathless. "I'd handle out here, you go in." Yahiko suggested and Naruto nods to him, taking Hinata with him he left to stop this little problem.

"This is getting a bit out of hand." Sakura told Sasuke as they both pulled and ripe tape of off Lee. He was taped up to the side of the house in only his boxers. Just then behind them two girls and three guys one of them is Kisame was running around the shore where the water hit the sand, naked. As is but naked.

"Ya think." Sasuke was careful while pulling some tape of the crying drunk boy. "Everybody strip down!" Kisame yelled out to them and the other people at the side of the house.

"Put me down, put me the fuck down!" They then heard Hidan cursing at Sasori and Deidara, they were taking him to the cold water. Not to mention he was only in beach shorts, he'd freeze if they did what they were planning to do.

"Come on man this isn't fucking funny!" He shouted out before they threw him into the water. Then last minute Sasori turned on Deidara and pushed him in before running off.

Sasuke had to admit these guys were batshit crazy when they were drunk or high.

"What the fuck?" Hinata cursed under her breath, she left Naruto to see what was happening outside only to see something totally ridiculous. People were on the porch jumping off to land on some mattress on the sandy floor below.

It seems like they had taken them from the bedrooms. The pearl eyes girl sigh, deciding that this was a minor problem compared to what was going on at the shore.

Sari was about to go skinny dipping with a bunch of dudes Hinata has never seen before. Plus the girl couldn't even swim, not to mention how she was wasted.

"Sari! " Hinata called out to the black hair girl, she was in the middle of unclasping her bikini top. "Yea bitchy bitch!" Sari called to the raven hair girl, with a small wave.

Naruto plumped down on the sofa next to a couple that was making out. He was able to stop the bonfire from happening on the inside. This was all Yahiko faults. "Dude, your girlfriend is in a fight right now." A very high Nagato came up to Naruto. "Girlriend? "

"Yeah, the hot chick you had with you earlier, she and some girl are fighting two girls from my college." Naruto eyes went wide hearing this, was Hinata in a fight? He got off the sofa quickly and dashed off in the direction Nagato had come from. Nagato dropped himself on Naruto's spot and offer the couple the joint he was smoking.

Naruto had arrived just in time to see Hinata sitting straddling a girl choking her, while the girl tried her very best to get her hand from around her neck.

Sari however, was punching the Shit out of another black hair girl. She was screaming 'eat dirt you stupid bitch'. Naruto ran over to them and wrapped his hands around Hinata's waist and without trouble he lifts her off the blonde girl.

She kicked and punched at the air screaming at him to let her go. Meanwhile Kankuro was getting Sari away from the other girl. Both girls had done some damages on the skinny college girls and they had done it without getting anything more than one or two little scratches.

000

Sasuke and Sakura found themselves in an empty bedroom, things had settled down a bit so they snuck away to spend some alone time together. 'Jessie - J - Domino' was playing in the background as they lost their selves in each other.

Their kisses growing heated, their touches were like leaving trails of fire and their breaths heavy and audible. Sakura shoved Sasuke on his bare back and tugged at the waistband of his pants. But Sasuke stopped her by sitting up and pulling her halter top over her head and instantly went for her breast.

"Hmm, slow down honey, they're all yours and the nights no were close to ending." Sakura purred into his ear while nibbling on his earlobe. He didn't say a word, instead he pushed her down and stripped her short shorts of off her.

With his skilled hands he quickly unclasps her bra, which was clasped at the front. And he pressed himself on top of her, letting her feel his erection on her core making her moan in anticipation.

While grabbing a hold of one side of her breast, he dragged his tongue on the other one creating circles on it. "Mmm, Sasuke_kun." Sasuke smirked and grind his hips a little on hers. He was pressing himself even more on her now.

Licking his way up to her neck, to her jaw line back down to her breast. Sakura's hips bucked up at him, she wrapped one hand around his neck, pulling him to her lips for a kiss while the other groped at his right buttocks.

She gave him a little slap making him smirk against her lips. "You want to be that way tonight, huh." Sasuke travelled down to her flat stomach, leaving kisses and love bites on his way.

He stopped at her navel and began biting, sucking and licking at the flesh around the small sink of her belly button.

At the same time he moved into her soft cotton thongs and played with her nub from side to side with his hand causing her to shiver a little. He looked up at her emerald eyes staring down at him, her pink lips slightly open.

Sakura grabbed a handful of soft black hair, tugging at it every now and then so that he'd flick her nub faster.

Getting inpatient Sakura shoved Sasuke off of her and roughly pulled his pants off and before he could stop her, she took a hold of his length and began stroking him.

Listening to his breathing heavy and fast she leaned in and pushed his tip into her mouth, passing her tongue over it in circles. Sasuke let out a groan as she, without warning, began deep throating his cock.

"Fuck Sakura, you're getting better at this." Sakura fought the urge to smirk as she speed up and took his balls in her hands and lightly squeezed them earning a satisfied grunt. Not long after he released into her mouth.

He then laid her down on her back and pulled her thongs off, he lowered his head between her legs and licked at her very wet spot. He slowly slipped his tongue into her opening while playing with her nub.

While his tongue was inside her he made circular motions, he loved the feeling of her inner muscles closing on him. Sasuke licked at her folds and sucks on her nub. Her thighs closed in on him a little as her back arched and her hands fist the bed sheets.

Her head was thrown back as she moaned out his name and told him what she liked best. It was music to his ears. When he felt her shiver a little and bucked her hips, he knew she was close to her orgasms.

So he quickly pulled away and shoved his length into her opening.

He was her first and she was his but this was most definitely not their first time together. Sakura screamed out at the slight pain, but all the pleasure of feeling him in her and she came.

Sasuke began slowly thrusting in and out, her legs came to wrap around his waist and her hands around his chest, digging into his back as he began speeding up.

If it wasn't for the music in the background you'd be able to hear the sound of skin smacking against skin and their uneven, heavy breaths.

"Mmm, SsssSasuke, more, more, faster please." Sakura begged, Sasuke did as she wanted and speed up an inhuman like speed, his movements making the bed drag against the floor.

Their eyes locked with each other as Sasuke pound her into the master sending pure pleasure throughout her body. The same amount of pleasure he was feeling.

Sakura was close, her muscles closing around him and the way he was acting, she could tell he was closer as well. Both moaning and grunting as they hit climax together and Sasuke drop on top of her. As their breaths were calm they were ready for round two.

Sasuke smirked down at her as she bucked her hips up at him.

000

Naruto had Hinata to himself now, things had finally settled as most of the college students were either pasted out somewhere or had left to continue partying at some guy's house not too far from his beach house. Kakuzu had announced the party to everyone from on the porch with a bullhorn, where ever he got that from.

There were now only students from his high school partying on the inside. It was close to one in the morning and the bonfire out there wasn't anyone outside.

He and Hinata was on the porch watching the ocean together. They are on a bed sheet, wrapped up with a blanket they cuddled. Hinata had told him she was feeling sleepy and leaned on him, he was surprised, but wrapped his arms around her any anyways.

"If I tell you something, I know I probably won't remember tomorrow or I'd probably act like I can't remember but I need to say it." She whispered to him, the music had been turned down and he was closer to her so he could hear her.

"What's that?"

"I love you, always have, always will... That feels good, to say it... finally. I admire you and always looked up to you. Remember in freshman year a rumour that Sasuke liked girls with long hair was going around and all those girls were growing out their hair. I had cut my hair in that bob so you'd see that I wasn't into him. I just wanted to impress you, to make you see I wasn't just some timid girl that was Neji's cousin. I wanted you to notice me. To see me as strong and brave...I love you Naruto_kun." When Hinata was finished she waited for a response but it never came so she looked up at him.

He was staring down at her in awe and surprise. Hinata giggled at his expression. But it was her turn to be in shock when he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back and he asked her to be his girlfriend.

000

Hinata got up with a headache and a bitter taste in her mouth. When she opened her eyes, she immediately closes them because the sun was so bright and warm, really warm. The arms around her waist tightened and pulled her to them...wait what?

Hinata bolted upright, a little too fast for her head began spinning. She saw a hump under the sheets that was covering half of her body. She panicked, but she was still dressed so nothing bad could have happened, right?

Then she took in her surroundings, she was on a porch work a breathtaking view of the ocean ahead of her, even if the sun was burning her eyes out.

"Ramen, yeah Ramen." The lump mumbled and she had realized who it was, then her memories of last night came back to her. All of it did. No wonder her body felt so sore. She had been in a fight and has done some crazy things.

But the one that lingered in her head a little longer than the others was the kiss, she shared with Naruto and the fact that he had asked her to be his girlfriend.

Not to mention the cheesy confession she had presented to him. But overall it was worth it. She was finally with the boy she loved.

Naruto got up and smiled at her before pulling her back into his arms and pulled the sheet over their head. He hadn't realized the redness of the girls face.

000

Sakura left Sasuke to get some coffee for them. She desperately needed some not only was she suffering a hangover, but she was sore from the extra activities Sasuke had put her through.

On her way downstairs, she found some of her friends in awkward positions and places around the house.

She was amused to see Obito lying on the stairs with a thumb in his mouth and a hand tugging on his ear, like a baby.

Deidara wad on the single sofa, which was moved over to the front door near the kitchen. He had his face pressed into the seat with his butt in the air, he was in a bend over position.

Zetsu was painted black and white and stuffed into a cupboard with the door wide open and Kisame was blue. But Kisame was spread out on the dining table and on his face had a drawing of a dick.

'Naruto had allot of cleaning to do.' Sakura thought to herself as she made coffee and poured two cups for her and Sasuke.

"Can you spare us some?" Konan asked as she and Yahiko came into the kitchen. She was to see them, usually Yahiko would have bailed on Naruto and would have run away with some lame excuse.

"Sure." She poured two more chips and slid over the two. Konan looked a mess, her hair looked out of place and the bags under her eyes were showing. Yahiko just looked tired and his usual hyper expression was replaced by a frown. Evidence of a hangover.

"I'd be upstairs." Sakura took the two cups and left the couple alone.

The house was trashed, but it could be cleaned up, no one was looking forward to that part though. But she knew they'd end up staying over to help the blond and his cousin.

While going up the stairs Sakura saw Nagato going down, behind him was Shino and Choji. Three of them mumbled a 'morning' to her.

"There's coffee in the kitchen." She informed them, and instantly their moods had brightened up.

Entering the room, she saw Sasuke sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning his upper body onto his knees with his hands. She smiled as she made her way over to him. "Morning handsome." She greeted while moving his hands so that she could sit on top of his lap.

"Hm."

"Coffee?" He took the offered cup out of her hand and took a sip. He then pressed his face into her neck and took a deep breath. "What's the matter? Did you drink that much last night?"

"Hm."

"Want aspirin, there should be some in the bathroom."

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Sasuke drank down his coffee and place the cup on the floor and turned Sakura to him and hugged her. Sakura moved her legs to the side of his hips to make herself comfortable and hugged him back, she didn't move when he buried his face into her chest.

She instead began smoothing out his hair and untangling the knots she had made last night.

000

Naruto and Hinata were on a hunt. They had to clean up and he needed everyone for this. His mum had called him to tell him to check the beach house that there was a disturbance at the house since the alarm went off.

He had turned off their security alarm that would send a message top his dad's phone if anything happen. But someone had interfered with it last night. He was able to fix it, hoping it won't inform his patents.

He had told them that he and Yahiko had been there with a few friends for a 'little' gathering. His mother had told him that they were on their way home to check up on him and that if anything was out of place she'd throw him out of her house. But before that she'd kill him.

So he had to fix everything right now. So at the moment he and Hinata, mostly him, was kicking doors open.

000

Bam!

Sakura and Sasuke jumped out of their skin as the door flew open to reveal Naruto and Hinata standing there with worried looks. "What happe...?" Sakura had begun to ask, but Naruto had cut her off to explain.

"Help me clean up now! Mum and dad are coming home early to check up on the house." He then ran off to the next room. Hinata smiled apologetically and moved on to one of the bathrooms.

000

Now everyone was up and helping out, even in their hangover state they were cleaning up and Naruto was great full for this. As cups were being picked up and furniture being cleaned and moved back into its place.

Yahiko and some of his friends were cleaning outside. Naruto had never cleaned this much in his life. Sasuke and Sakura had gone over to his house to pick up the 'untouchables' they had left there to bring back.

"Naruto_kun! There's...uh...Stains on the mattress upstairs." Hinata stood at the foot of the stairs starting at her boyfriend with a disgust face. Naruto dropped the broom he had on hand and cursed at all the horny people who couldn't do their business on the sheets instead.

It would have been easy to take it to the laundry mart a few blocks away from here. "Just turn them over for now." Shikamaruo offered as he vacuumed the rugs. "Good idea." Naruto rushed upstairs with Hinata behind him.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto had changed the pillow cases, while she had spread new bed sheets on the bed. "No problem you can count on me." She gave him a small grin making his heart beat speed up.

"Not only for helping me out, but for...Loving me so much." Hinata made her way over to him taking his face in her hands. "Thanks for loving me back." With that said she kissed him lovingly. A long passionate kiss.

But before it could deepen a scream was heard outside of the room. They ran out the door to see Karin hoping on one foot and pointing the other to Suigetsu.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off!" She screamed, Suigetsu looked at it in disgust but quickly pulled off a... Used condom off and threw it into a garbage bag. "Ew Ew Ew Ew." Karin began squirming around in the middle of the hall Naruto and Hinata chuckled at the girl.

000

Naruto sighed in relief, things were clean and everyone except Yahiko, Konan, Nagato, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata had left. The seven of them were sitting out on the porch relaxing.

"Well, what did I tell you, I helped and now I should go, come Konan."

"Oh no you don't, you're staying here until my mum comes back!" Naruto said angrily.

"Fine." Yahiko sat back down in his seat. Sakura found this sight unusual, since when was Naruto was ever the mature one. Well, it was just plain odd seeing him be the serious one for once. Plus, when did Naruto and Hinata hook up, she'd have to ask about that later.

"How come your still here?" Yahiko asked Nagato who just frown. "Last night someone punched my tire man so I had it towed to the shop, but I stayed behind to help you out." Yahiko nod and Konan chuckled because her boyfriend was not getting what Nagato was asking.

"Sooooo." Yahiko gestured for him to continue with his explanation to why he was still there.

"Well, I was hoping you'd give me a ride."

"Uh, sure man." Sakura sweat drop at how much Naruto and Yahiko were similar in personality and in looks, sort of.

"Itachi sure had fun last night." Yahiko Suddenly side at the older Uchiha silentness and sore look, he wasn't a talkative kind of guy, but he'd usually have some words to say now and then.

"Yeah, I saw him dry humping some girl." Nagato chuckled darkly as the Uchiha glared at him.

Sakura winced at the image of Itachi and the girl dancing from last night.

"Fuck off." Itachi grunted, he really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Naruto! Where are you, get down here, you to Yahiko!" A woman's voice boomed from downstairs making everyone flinch and the two boys whose names were called to turn pale.

Suddenly the two boys were pushing each other to go down first. Everyone else followed behind trying to look as natural add ever. Konan slapped Nagato for trying to hide behind her. Itachi becoming annoyed pushed both Yahiko and Naruto to continue walking down the stairs.

"M-mom hey, w-what's up?"

"Aunt Kushina looking good, uncle Minato did you come from the gym, you look different, well I should get going, say by Konan let's get a move on..."

"Sit down, both of you sit down." The two dropped onto the couch as if an obedient spell had been cast on them.

"It's nice to see you too. Konan your hair looks pretty, did you and Hinata_chan switch hairstyles you both look lovely, Sakura_chan you look lovely as well. Nagato, I'm happy to see you again and you look like your father every time I see you. Itachi, Sasuke you two are growing into fine young men. But would you excuse me please I need to talk to these two." Kushina smiled at them before glaring at the two in front of her on the couch.

Minato just smiled sheepishly at the group as they left the room going back upstairs. "Sure Mrs. Uzumaki, Mr. Uzumaki." Itachi said Sasuke nods to them and followed out the rest, Sakura and Hinata just smiled politely and left with Konan and Nagato nod before leaving the room but Nagato flushed Yahiko a devilish grin before jogging up the stairs.

Kushina turned to the two pale boys.

000

"A get together without my permission, the flowers I had outside is destroyed, and why is there a black spot in the sand outside did you light a bonfire outside on the sand, exactly how many people was here, I hope you didn't have a party!"

Hinata's eyes went wide, this was the first time she's ever heard Kushina yell this loudly.

Sakura and Nagato however chuckled, they were used to it. "They are lucky she didn't see the state the house was in." Konan glanced at Itachi, he just nods in response. Sasuke listened closely as he heard a small whimper. He guessed the boys had collected their pounding on the head from the woman.

But the scary thing was how much she and Sakura was alike. "Now I'd comment you on how clean the house looks, but I'm warning you if I only hear about any party or anything of the sort you'd be sorry." Her voice was much quieter than before.

"Now go call your friends down I'd like to say goodbye." Sakura and Nagato backed away from the stairs as Yahiko came up to get them.

"Goodbye? Why, where are you going?" Naruto asked as the others came down. "I still have a meeting to go to for the rest of the week, so behave yourselves." Minato stated and warned the boys.

"Ok, nice seeing you kids again, but we have to leave right now, so you guys take care, and try and keep these two out of trouble." Kushina hugged the three girls goodbye and they were out the door in seconds.

"Told you it was a bad idea." Sakura teased Naruto about the whole 'party this weekend would be wrong' thing.

"Ok, they are gone for the rest of the week. Who's up for another night of fun!" Naruto announced and Yahiko beamed at the idea.

"Idiots!" Sakura and Konan said in unison. "I'm out." Itachi shook his head in disapproval. "You two are stupid." Nagato smacked Yahiko behind the head and Hinata shook her head at her boyfriend.

Sasuke just pulled Sakura along with him to leave. "Well, I guess not." Naruto followed them out the house, making sure to lock it. "Oh well." Yahiko dropped his arm around his girlfriend's neck and left with Naruto.

* * *

Well, there ya go, hope you enjoyed this fanfic. And please don't forget to review and tell me what you think and you could also you know favourite and follow.

Love you all.

Have a wonderful day/night/life


End file.
